


Justice

by fadedlikethelilac



Series: Prowl week 2020 [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Bounty Hunters, M/M, Police, continuity soup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlikethelilac/pseuds/fadedlikethelilac
Summary: Prowl does not like bounty hunters.
Relationships: Lockdown/Prowl
Series: Prowl week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709518
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20
Collections: Prowl Week





	Justice

**Author's Note:**

> I'm getting shorter everyday.   
> I kinda fell flat on ideas for this despite this being one of my favourite rare pairs. 
> 
> Amusingly it's actually the most common rare pair out of the ones I've picked for this week, but that's mostly because I'm counting by number of fics tagged with the ship on AO3, and for lockdown prowl this returns 51 fics, serval of which are horrific stalker Lockdown so not exactlly a great indicator.

Prowl really didn’t like the way the department hired bounty hunters. He especially disliked that he had been put on the case, three weeks after the bounty had been set. He knew Lockdown had been working on this case for all of those three weeks. 

There had been a sighting, finally a lead to follow. It would take a matter of hours to gain access to the city’s camera feeds and trace the perp. There’s a chance Prowl might lose them, but he is very good at his job. It’s finding the target in the first place that’s hard, not keeping track of them.

Prowl doesn’t do that. Instead he goes straight to Lockdown.

His report will say that he went to Lockdown because Lockdown had already spent  _ three weeks _ on this case. His associates will all assume it’s because he’s interfacing with Lockdown.

Both of these things are true, but that’s not why he does it. 

Lockdown has been working on this case for three weeks. Three weeks without pay. He’ll only get paid for this if he brings in the perp.

So when they find the suspect, Prowl makes sure Lockdown is the one to bring him in.


End file.
